


The Number One Rule

by LivviBee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But just a little, Daddy Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Power Imbalance, Sorry if I missed any tags, Spanking, inspired by that rooftop scene, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: Peter and Tony have only known about their relationship for a few months. So far Peter isn't doing well with following the number one rule of being Tony Stark's son.akaThe Homecoming rooftop scene shaken up with other tropes and a health drizzle of squick on top.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 203
Collections: Starker and More Discord Challenges





	The Number One Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkSparx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparx/gifts).



> This is my entry for the latest Starker & More Discord Challenge. This round was line prompts and needed to be 2k words or less. I was prompted by the lovely PinkSparx with "So long as you live here you will do as you are told."
> 
> This is my first published squick fic, so be gentle y'all. <3
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr as livvibee. I'd love to discuss the finer points of this fandom with anyone. :)

Peter watched the rescue and cleanup efforts from this afternoon’s ferry disaster. His head was still reeling trying to process. How had everything gone so wrong?

The whirring of the Iron Man suit that had come to his rescue alerted the boy to the presence behind him. “Previously on Peter screws the pooch... I tell you to stay away from this, and instead, you hacked a multi-million dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back, doing the  _ one _ thing I told you  _ not  _ to do!” 

Peter winced. “Is everyone okay?”

“No thanks to  _ you _ .” Tony’s voice echoed coldly from the suit floating behind him. 

His father’s words cut into Peter like knives. Their relationship was so new, and Tony had never talked to him this way before. Peter spun around from his perch and jumped to his feet to face the suit. 

“No thanks to me?! Those weapons were out there and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn’t listen! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me!” Peter spat the words out at the piloted armor in front of him. “If you really cared you’d actually be here!” 

The armor peeled open at his words, and Peter’s jaw dropped as Tony stepped out of the suit. The look in his eyes was part worry, part parental fury, and part something Peter couldn’t identify. 

“Is that what you think kiddo? That I don’t care?” Tony’s said in a soft voice before hardening. “Peter, I asked you a question. When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.”

“If you cared you’d listen!” The words burst out of Peter’s mouth, hastened by fury and indignation. “I try to come you with my concerns and-”

“Hush now, the adult is talking.” Tony snapped. “I do care, more than you could ever know. That’s why this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you.” 

Before Peter could react they were down on the concrete and he was being hauled over the man’s knee, his suit was pulled down exposing his bare ass to the chilly air on the rooftop. 

Peter cried out wordlessly in confusion as he slid into position.

With a tremendous, echoing clap, Tony slapped his palm against Peter’s ass, causing a bloom of pain to radiate out across the boy’s lower half. 

“Ow! Fuck! What are you doing? I’m too old for this! Ow! Stop it!” Peter’s voice was bristingling with indignation, being spanked at his age.

His father paid no attention to his protesting cries and kept wailing away on his bare cheeks. 

Smack! Smack! Smack! The sound of his humiliation rang from the surrounding buildings. Peter flushed in embarrassment as his eyes filmed over with tears. Anyone could see them if they happened to look the right way. What would a person think, seeing Spider-Man spread over Tony Stark’s knee, Iron Man armor at the ready just behind them? His hero cred would never recover! 

“What’s the number one rule?”

Peter bristled at the question.“Oh, fuck you  _ Dad _ .” Peter spat the word like it was dirty in his mouth.

The spanking stopped and Peter could almost feel the low, silky chuckle that floated down from above. Peter shivered as Tony gently stroked his reddened cheeks. 

“Tsk, you know I’m not one to call you out on language, but this hardly seems like the right time for you to be cursing.” Tony’s voice was full of dark amusement. “It seems like I’m not making the right impression if you can think of fucking at a time like this.”

“No, what?” Peter squawked. “That’s not what I meant.”

Peter could feel his father shifting and raising one arm up, before he heard a strange noise, like metal whispering against metal. Wham! Peter’s breath left his body as a path of blazing heat concentrated in his ass and spread out from there. A choked sob left his throat as he realized his father was spanking him with a gauntlet. 

“Wait!” Peter hiccuped out, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, don’t, don’t, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not as sorry as you’re gonna be.” Tony applied himself to bruising strokes across his son’s ass as he spoke. 

Peter’s world was reduced to pain and the tears running down his face. His body jolted across his father’s knee with every hit of the gauntlet on his unprotected skin. Suddenly with dawning horror, he realized his dick was achingly hard. 

“Wait!” Peter sobbed, “Dad, no-”

“You ready to talk yet?” Tony asked.

“No, Dad, you don’t understand, I- You have to stop- I’m-” Peter couldn’t get the words out, the truth was too humiliating to say.

Tony scoffed. “Doesn’t sound like it to me.”

The blows from his father’s gauntlet moved lower, concentrating on the crease between Peter’s ass and upper thigh. Every hit in the new area concentrated heat in a pool at the base of his spine that spilled over along the length of his dick. Peter’s loud sobs were transforming into bitten back whimpers as he rutted across his father’s lap. 

“No, ugh, fuck, stop…” Peter moaned with each impact of the gauntlet on his cherry-red skin.

Peter could feel it, he was going to cum while his Dad spanked him. He teetered desperately on the edge, embarrassment and disgust warring with the desire that had built up. Peter squirmed as hits rained down on him. One particularly strong wiggle ground the side of his hip onto Tony’s groin, where he could feel his father’s hardness. Peter froze, caught up in confusion over Tony being turned on by this too. 

“Dad?” Peter questioned with a wobbling, tear choked voice.

The blows stopped for a moment. 

“Yeah Pete? You finally ready to go over things?” Tony’s words were ground out with a gravelly voice.

“Dad… You- you’re-” Once again Peter couldn’t form the words to describe the unbelievable situation he found himself in.

“Yeah Pete, I am and you are too.” Tony huffed. “You wanna talk about that, or do you want to get this over with?”

Peter considered his options for a moment before replying, and chose the less humiliating option. God, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his current predicament. 

“I want to get this over with.” Peter muttered, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

Tony started spanking that sweet spot again, solid blows leaving no time for Peter to breathe or think between them. Peter started mindlessly thrusting with the hits, leaking dick smearing a glistening trail across the trousers of his father’s Tom Ford suit. 

Peter was holding back from his peak by the skin of his teeth, little sobs and gasps and whimpers of pleasure escaping his mouth, completely beyond his control. He let himself drift on the currents of sensation flowing through his body, crying out with each hit to his blazing cheeks. Peter came back to reality by the sound of Tony’s voice. 

“Okay Pete, what’s the number one rule?”

Peter’s mind was completely blank. 

“I took you in, into my house. What’s the number one rule?”

All Peter could focus on was his ass burning, and the raging desire to empty his load across his father’s lap. 

“This fucking kid. Honestly, I bring him in out of the cold and this is what I get in return?” Tony sighed. “I’m going to say it, and you’re going to repeat after me, capiche?”

Peter managed a wobbly “okay” in response to the query. 

"So- long- as- you- live- here- you- will- do- as- you- are- told." Every word was hammered into Peter’s ass with strikes from his father’s gauntlet. 

“So l-long as I live here, I’ll do as I’m told.” Peter’s broken sobbing made his voice waver as he parroted back to Tony. 

“Good boy.” The man cooed. “Was that so hard?” 

“N- no Dad, I’m sorry!” Guilt rushed through Peter’s bloodstream and he started crying harder than before, sobs wracking his whole body. 

Peter went limp across his father’s lap, trapping his leaking dick in between the silky fabric and his stomach. He let the tears flow unchecked and cried out all the tension in his body as Tony continued to spank him, slowly ramping down the intensity as time went on. Eventually, the spanking stopped and Peter just laid there, a floaty puddle of a boy as his father’s gentle hand rubbed across the blazing inferno laid down by the gauntlet. 

“Are you really sorry?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, I really am.” Peter sniffled out. 

“Good, you should be.” Tony admonished. “I have a way you can make it up to me, would you like that Pete?”

Peter was seized by a desperate desire to be back in Tony’s good graces. “Yes! I would!”

“There’s that son I love, so eager to please.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair with his free hand.

The man pulled Peter upright and onto his lap with one smooth motion, then wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist. Peter could hear Tony unzipping his pants and was struck with the sudden fear that he was about to lose his virginity on a rooftop. 

“Dad?” Peter couldn’t ask the question and hoped the word and hesitant tone would speak for him.

Tony hastened to soothe his son. “Hush Petey, we’re gonna try something fun, I promise you’ll love it. Just keep your legs together.”

Peter yelped as he felt the blunt head of his father’s cock slide through his cherry red cheeks and past his untouched hole. It felt like the man’s length would never stop slipping forward. He looked down and could see the ruddy flared tip poking from between his clenched thighs, bumping Peter’s still hard dick to the side as it stuck out proudly. Tony grabbed at Peter’s waist with both hands and slid his son back and forth, letting his leaking cock lubricate the channel between the boy’s thighs. 

“You remember the rule, right Peter?” Tony didn’t wait for an answer this time. “Go ahead and jerk that pretty little dick for me.” 

Peter was flabbergasted but didn’t want another spanking, even with his enhanced healing he was still in pain from the last one, ass rubbing against his dad’s pants. The boy wrapped a shaking hand around his shaft, gasping in pleasure as he made contact with his greedy erection.

“That’s a good boy Pete.” Tony soothed as he rocked his son back and forth, sighing in satisfaction at the tightness around his cock. 

Time seemed to blur as his father mouthed at the back of Peter’s neck and shoulders, rutting mindlessly between his thighs. Peter was back to riding the edge with every wet stroke of his fist. 

“You close?” Tony’s voice was low and deep in Peter’s ear.

“Yes!” Peter managed to gasp out. 

“I’m going to count to 10, then I want you to finish.”

Peter whimpered his agreement as his dick throbbed in his hand, abraded skin rocking against his father’s lap, white heat radiating from his ass to his spine again, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He listened to Tony counting with clenched abs, feeling the wetness between his thighs growing as the man grew closer to his peak.

Tony could barely spit the words through his clenched teeth. “Five.” Thrust. “Six.” Slide. “Seven.” Thrust. “Eight.” Slide. “Nine.” Thrust. “Ten!” 

Peter watched the jets spurting out of his father’s cock and onto the base of his own dick.

“Cum for Daddy Pete.” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear before biting down hard on his neck. 

Peter cried out with pained surprise and flew over the edge with abandon, back arching out, held down onto his father’s lap still by strong calloused hands. Peter’s vision went red from his eyes clenching shut as he shot ropes of pearly white through his fingers. He sagged bonelessly back on Tony’s lap and shuddered in the aftermath as his father combed comfortingly through his curly locks. 


End file.
